A Different Side To You
by bookwormtodeath
Summary: "Miko!" She could hear them shouting, his name the clearest and broken of all the others. She couldn't look back. If she did...her feet would stop running. She couldn't do that. Not again.


Author's Note: This is an OC of Miko Sakuraba in this fanfic. Miko also has PTSD which will explain a few things that will come up in the first chapter.

The first chapter starts with Miko meeting Mabuchi while boxing. She does not want to be a nun in this fanfiction.

I chose to add boxing to add to her life because it will make her seem a little bit masculine (not that boxing is masculine) to the boys of ANJell which helps her fit in more. For chapter two and on until Mio comes back, Miko will be known as Mio so no one is confused.

Chapter One

Miko Sakuraba wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead as she continued to punch the heavy bag full of sand. She was in her favourite place in the world: the boxing room in the gym.

Her hair, which was shabby-looking since she cut it herself, ended just above the end of her neck and was a caramel brown colour. She wore a grey crop top which ended just above her abs, black leggings, and sneakers from her twin, Mio.

A man wearing an expensive suit walked into the room with short, black hair. He waited until Miko stopped punching the bag and unwrap her knuckles from the bandages and walked over to her. "Miko Sakuraba?" The man asked her and Miko looked up from removing the bandages and sighed softly.

"Yes. Are you lost, sir?" Miko asked and the man shook his head.

"I am Mabuchi and I work for Star Entertainment, the company your brother is apart of. Please care to sit down," Mabuchi said as he straightened his tie.

Miko chuckled at the mention of her brother as she sat on one of the weight chairs while Mabuchi awkwardly sat on one of the other chairs. "What did Mio do this time? He usually is in trouble when a man in a suit comes talking about him," Miko said as she crossed her arms and Mabuchi sighed.

"Mio has just been signed to be the new member of an idol group, ANJell. I assume you have heard of them?" Mabuchi asked and Miko nodded. "Last week, your brother suggested a bit of surgery done on his nose since there was a bit of a bump there from a childhood incident," Mabuchi explained and Miko flinched at the mention of the bump on the nose.

"Mio is an idiot so it's obvious he would suggest plastic surgery. But what does this have to do with me?" Miko asked, brushing off her flinch.

Mabuchi sighed deeply. "Something went a bit wrong during the surgery so Mio has been taken to the United States for more surgery. Before he left, he suggested that you take his place in the band for his debut while he is in America for a few months," Mabuchi explained and waited for Miko to explode.

Nothing happened.

In fact, the boxer looked quite calm.

"What would the living conditions be?" Miko asked and Mabuchi breathed a sigh of relief. Miko seemed a bit more chill than her brother who was a major diva when it came time for him to leave for the US.

"You would live with the three other members of ANJell: Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Tae Kyung. They have their own house away from the city and there are plenty of accommodations: plenty of food each week, your own room, and the company gives you money to pay for all of it. You do have a tight schedule as an idol including fan meetings, concerts, solo song, and long hours of dance practice," Mabuchi explained and Miko nodded.

"I can live with men and survive the hectic schedule since I was in the army for two years after high school. I learned singing with my brother and I can learn dance finely. When do I start?" Miko asked as she stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"Right away if you wish. There is a private plane waiting for us and your hair is already short so there is nothing much else we need to do. Where are you living right now? Do we need to inform anyone?" Mabuchi asked as he took out his phone.

"I live in a church right now with the nuns. I can tell them later after we arrive," Miko explained and Mabuchi nodded. "But what should we do about my outfit? I only have my dress for church and these gym clothes," Miko asked as she looked down at her clothes.

"The ANJell stylist can help with that. She is also aware of the switch. The president of the company is not so making sure you don't let anything slip out," Mabuchi said and Miko nodded.

She followed him outside to where the limo awaited. Miko and Mabuchi slipped into the long, black car and the driver drove them to the airport. They boarded the fancy private jet which belonged to ANJell for their tours and fan meetings around the world.

The flight took only three hours for the jet to get to the Tokyo main airport. When the jet landed and the two walked into Seoul Airport, she was greeted by the flash of cameras.

"Can I wear my glasses?" Miko asked Mabuchi who nodded. She slid on her black, square glasses and began walking in, taking in the sites of ANJell fans screaming her brother's name and paparazzi flashing pictures here and there.

Some wore old-fashioned cameras, others used their phones. The phones helped with uploading the articles quickly to social media platforms such as Snapchat, Facebook, or a news app.

"Mio! Mio!" Several different paparazzi shouted while fans screamed. Looks like Mio already had a fan base.

"Are you ready for your debut?" One person shouted and Miko nodded, not knowing what else to do as she and Mabuchi walked through the airport.

"There are rumours that you have been seen at a plastic surgery hospital. Is this true?" Another person shouted and Miko shook her head.

The other questions from the paparazzi flooded in as they left the airport and got into another limo where they headed to the large company building. "Let's get you changed," Mabuchi said and Miko nodded as she followed him to a room full of expensive, celebrity clothing.

The ANJell stylist, Rina, was already there and she squealed when she and Miko's eyes met.

"You and Mio look so much alike. And those glasses look so cute on you!" Rina grinned, kissed her cheeks, and went back to looking for clothes.

Miko thanked her and sat down in a rolling chair and after a hair wash with shampoo and cutting with special scissors, Miko was sporting a new hairdo.

"What's your style?" Nina asked her as she held up different shirts and pants to see how they would look.

"I like to go the gym a lot and I was in the army so sweatpants or sleeveless t-shirts," Miko said and Nina pursed her lips.

"You have a lot of muscle so that would be good to show and you have around the same sizes to the other boys so that will be easy," Rina turned to look at Mabuchi. He was on his phone and didn't hear her when she said his name so Nina hit him upside the head.

"Yah!" Mabuchi shouted, rubbing his head. "What do you want?" Mabuchi grumbled and Nina shot him a death glare.

"What's Miko's concept?" Rina asked and Mabuchi grumbled something again. Rina raised her hand as a threat.

"The concept is a combination of the boys: Ren's leadership, Shu's kindness, and Yuki's cuteness. The perfect member to fit ANJell's angelic image" Mabuchi explained.

"I am not perfect though," Miko said and the two turned to look at her.

"You don't need to be. You just have to sing and dance when people tell you to," Mabuchi said.

Miko sighed and looked at the clothing. She finally grabbed black combat boots, jeans, a blue shirt with a cat on it, and a leather jacket. "What about this? I look like a boy and the cat adds cuteness," Miko suggested and Rina grinned.

"Genius!" Rina shouted, kissed Miko's head, and pushed her behind a curtain to change

When Miko was done, they were about to walk out when Nina shouted, "Wait!"

"What?" Miko asked, thinking they got everything.

Nina grabbed a red beanie hat and rested it on Miko's head, making sure she didn't mess up any hairs.

"Ready to become Mio?" Rina asked and Miko nodded.

"Ready."


End file.
